LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld
''LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld is an Action-Adventure crossover video game Story ''To Be Added Characters 'Story Characters' 'Marvel Universe' #A-Bomb ##Rick Jones #Abomination #Absorbing Man #Adam Warlock #Aldrich Killian #Aleta Ogord ##Aleta Ogord (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Alex Wilder #American Chavez #Ant-Man ##Ant-Man (Classic) ##Ant-Man (Fantastic Four) ##Ant-Man (All-New Marvel NOW!) ##Ant-Man (Ultimate) ##Ant-Man (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Arnim Zola #Ayesha ##Ayesha (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Baron von Strucker #Baron Zemo #Bastion #Batroc the Leaper #Beast ##Beast (Earth-311) ##Beast (Movie) ##Beast (Ultimate) #Beetle (Abner Jenkins) #Beta Ray Bill #Bishop ##Bishop (Ultimate) #Black Bolt #Black Cat ##Black Cat (Ultimate) #Black Knight (Dane Whitman) #Black Panther ##Black Panther (Captain America: Civil War) ##Black Panther (Classic) ##Black Panther (Ultimate) #Black Widow ##Black Widow (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Black Widow (Captain America: Civil War) ##Black Widow (Classic) ##Black Widow (Original) #Blade #Blastaar #Blue Marvel #Bullseye #Cable #Captain America ##Captain America (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Captain America (Civilian) ##Captain America (Golden Age) ##Captain America (Gym) ##Captain America (Marvel's Avengers) ##Captain America (Original) ##Captain America (Pilot) ##Captain America (Scuba Suit) ##Captain America (Secret Empire) ##Captain America (Silver Age) ##Captain America (Space Suit) ##Captain America (Wild West) ##Cap-Wolf ##Captain America (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Captain America (Roberta Mendez) #Captain Assyria #Captain Avalon #Captain Britain ##Captain Britain (Classic) #Captain Corbett #Captain Marvel ##Binary ##Ms. Marvel (Classic) ##Ms. Marvel (Modern) ##Warbird #Carnage #Chameleon #Charlie-27 ##Charlie-27 (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Chase Stein #Chipmunk Hunk #Chthon #Clea #Cloak #Colossus ##Colossus (Deadpool 2016 film) ##Colossus (X-Force) #Cosmo the Space-Dog #Crossbones (Classic) ##Crossbones (Captain America: Civil War) #Crystal #Cyclops ##Cyclops (Astonishing) #Dagger #Daredevil ##Daredevil (Earth X) ##Daredevil (Netflix series) ##Daredevil (Original) ##Daredevil Noir #Darkhawk #Daveroth #Deathlok ##Deathlok (Classic) #Diamondblack #Doctor Doom #Doctor Druid #Doctor Octopus ##Doctor Octopus (Movie) ##Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) ##Superior Spider-Man #Doctor Strange #Doctor Voodoo #Dormammu #Drax the Destroyer #Echo #Ego ##Ego (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2) #Electro ##Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) ##Electro (Marvel 2099) ##Electro (Ultimate) #Elektra ##Elektra Noir ##Elektra (Netflix) #Emma Frost ##White Queen #Enchantress #Executioner #Falcon ##Captain America (Sam Wilson) ##Falcon (Captain America: Civil War) ##Falcon (Classic) ##Falcon (Original) ##Falcon (Ultimate) #Firestar #Forge #Galactus #Gambit #Gamora ##Gamora (Classic) #Gauntlet #Genis-Vell ##Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) #Gertrude Yorks #Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) ##Ghost Rider (Original) #Goblin 2099 #Goliath (Bill Foster) #Googam #Gorgilla #Gorgon #Green Goblin ##Green Goblin (Ultimate) ##Norman Osborn #Green Thing #Greenskyn Smashtroll #Groot ##Baby Groot #Hammerhead #Hank Pym ##Ant-Man (Earth-X) ##Ant-Man (Original) ##Giant-Man ##Giant-Man (Earth-X) ##Goliath (Hank Pym) ##Goliath (Earth-X) ##Space Punisher (Earth-12091) ##Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ##Wasp (Hank Pym) #Havok #Hawkeye ##Hawkeye (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Hawkeye (Classic) ##Hawkeye (Ultimate) ##Goliath (Clint Barton) ## #Heimdall ##Heimdall (Classic) #Hela #Hercules #Hobgoblin #Horus #Hulk ##Bruce Banner ##Hulk (Marvel 2099) ##Hulk (Ragnarok) #Hulk (Amadeus Cho) #Hulkbuster #Hulking #Human Torch #Hyperion #Iceman #Immortus #Inferno (Dante Pertuz) #Invisible Woman ##Invisible Woman (Future Foundation) ##Lady Donna ##Malice #Iron Fist ##Iron Fist (Netflix) #Iron Lad #Iron Man (Extremis Armor) ##Iron Man (Classic) ##Iron Man (Earth-X) ##Iron Man (Forever Yesterday) ##Iron Man (Gold Armor) ##Iron Man (Mark L) ##Iron Man (MK1) ##Iron Man (MK2) ##Iron Man (MK3) ##Iron Man (MK5) ##Iron Man (MK6) ##Iron Man (MK17 - Heartbreaker) ##Iron Man (MK25) ##Iron Man (MK33 - Silver Centurion) ##Iron Man (MK38) ##Iron Man (MK40) ##Iron Man (MK42) ##Iron Man (MK43) ##Iron Man (MK45) ##Iron Man (MK46) ##Iron Man (MK47) ##Iron Man (Original) ##Iron Man (Prime Armor) ##Iron Man (Scuba Suit) ##Iron Man (Silver Centurion) ##Iron Man (Space Suit) ##Iron Man (Ultimate) ##Iron Man (Wild West) ##Iron Man 2020 ##Superior Iron Man #Iron Monger #Jean Grey ##Dark Phoenix ##Jean Grey (1990s) ##Phoenix #Jewel ##Jessica Jones #Juggernaut #Justice #Kang the Conqueror #Karnak #Karolina Dean #Kid Colt #Kid Kaiju (Kei Kawade) #Killmonger #Kingpin #Klaw ##Ulysses Klaw #Koi Boi #Korvac #Kraven the Hunter ##Kraven the Hunter (Ultimate) #Krugarr ##Krugarr (Guardians of the Galaxy) #Lionheart #Lizard ##Dr. Curt Connors ##Lizard (Earth-120703) #Lockheed #Lockjaw #Luke Cage ##Luke Cage (Netflix series) ##Luke Cage (Power Man) ##Luke Cage Noir #Maestro #Mainframe (Guardians of the Galaxy) ##Mainframe (MC2) #Major Victory #Malekith the Accused ##Malekith the Accused (Classic) #Mandarin (Trevor Slattery) ##Mandarin (Classic) #Mangog #Mantis #Man-Ape #Man-Thing #Martinex ##Martinex (Guardians of the Galaxy) #Maximus #Medusa #Melter #Mephisto #Misty Knight #M.O.D.O.K #Mockingbird ##Agent Bobbi Morse #Molly Hayes #Moon Knight #Monstro #Moomba #Morbius, the Living Vampire #Mordo ##Baron Mordo (Classic) #Mr. Fantastic ##Mr. Fantastic (Future Foundation) #Mr. Hyde ##Cal Johnson #Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) #Mysterio #N'Tomo #Namor, The Sub-Mariner #Namorita #Nebula #Nick Fury ##Nick Fury (Classic) ##Nick Fury (Howling Commandos) ##Nick Fury (Ultimate) #Nico Minoru #Nightcrawler #Nikki #Nova ##Nova (Earth-9105) #Pagan #Phantom Rider #Polaris #Psylocke #Punisher ##Punisher (Marvel 2099) ##Punisher (Netflix) #Quicksilver ##Quicksilver (Classic) ##Quicksilver (Ultimate) #Quogg #Radioactive Man #Ravonna Renslayer #Red Hulk ##General Ross #Red King #Red Skull #Rhino ##Rhino (Earth-120703) ##Rhino (Ultimate) #Rocket Raccoon #Rommbu #Ronan the Accuser ##Ronan the Accuser (Classic) #Sandman ##Sandman (Marvel 1602) ##Sandman (MC2) ##Sandman (Movie) ##Sandman (Ultimate) ##Sandwoman (Marvel 2099) #Scarlet Spider ##Ben Reilly (Sensational Spider-Man) #Scarlet Witch ##Scarlet Witch (Age of Apocalypse) ##Scarlet Witch (All-New All-Different Marvel) ##Scarlet Witch (Age of Ultron) ##Scarlet Witch (Captain America: Civil War) ##Scarlet Witch (Marvel Now) ##Scarlet Witch (Ultimate) #Scorpion ##Spider-Man (Dark Avengers) ##Venom (Thunderbolts) #Sentry #Shadowcat ##Shadowcat (Age of Apocalypse) ##Ariel ##Spirte ##Star-Lady #She-Hulk ##She-Hulk (A-Force) ##She-Hulk (Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) ##She-Hulk (Earth-X) ##She-Hulk (Fantastic Four) ##She-Hulk (Future Foundation) ##She-Hulk (Marvel NOW!) ##She-Hulk (Original) ##She-Hulk (Ultimate) #Shocker #Shuri #Silk #Silver Surfer #Sin #Skaar #Slingshot #Spectrum ##Sceptre (Forever Yesterday) #Spider-Ham #Spider-Girl ##Spider-Girl (MC2) #Spider-Gwen ##Gwen Stacy #Spider-Jake #Spider-Man ##Old Man Spider ##Peter Parker ##Spider-Man (Big Time) ##Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) ##Spider-Man (Classic) ##Spider-Man (Earth-120703) ##Spider-Man (Earth-X) ##Spider-Man (Forever Yesterday) ##Spider-Man (Future Foundation) ##Spider-Man (Homemade) ##Spider-Man (Iron-Spider) ##Spider-Man (Marvel 2099) ##Spider-Man (Symbiote) ##Spider-Man (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) #Spider-Man Noir #Spider-Monkey #Spider-Pacifica #Spider-Phin (MCU) ##Iron Spider (Spider-Phin) #Spider-UK #Spider-Woman ##Agent Drew (House of M) ##Spider-Woman (Marvel Now) ##Spider-Woman (Original) ##Spider-Woman (Ultimate) ##Hydra (Earth-X) ##Spider-Woman 2020 #Sporr #Star-Lord ##Star-Lord (Classic) #Starhawk ##Stakar Ogord (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Steel Serpant #Stingray #Storm ##Storm (Forever Yesterday) ##Storm (Ultimate) #Super Adaptoid #Surfur #Taserface ##Taserface (Classic) #Taskmaster #The Ancient One ##The Ancient One (Classic) #The Collector #Thanos #Thing ##Thing (Future Foundation) #Thor (Marvel's Avengers) ##Thor (Avengers: Infinity War) ##Thor (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Thor (Classic) ##Thor (Earth-X) ##Thor (Thor: Ragnarok) #Thor Girl ##Jane Foster #Throg #Thundra #Tiger Shark #Tigra #Titania #Titanium Man #Trickshot #Triton #Two-Gun Kid #Uatu the Watcher #Ultron (Classic) ##Ultron (Mark 1) ##Ultron (Prime) ##Ultron (Ulitmate) #Ulvar #Union Jack #Valkyrie ##Valkyrie (Thor: Ragnarok) #Vandoom's Monster #Venom ##Anti-Venom ##Venom (Marvel 2099) #Viper #Vision ##Vision (Classic) #Vormund #Vulture ##Vulture (Spider-Man 1990s) ##Vulture (Spider-Man: Homecoming) #War Machine ##War Machine (Captain America: Civil War) ##War Machine (Classic) ##War Machine (Ultimate) #Warbird #Wasp ##Wasp (Classic) ##Wasp (Ant-Man and Wasp) ##Wasp (Hope van Dyne) #Whirlwind #White Tiger (Ava Ayala) #Wiccan #Wizard #Wolverine ##Wolverine (Astonishing) ##Wolverine (Classic) ##Wolverine (Earth-10005) ##Wolverine (Earth-X) ##Wolverine (Old Man Logan) ##Wolverine (Original) #Wonder Man ##Wonder Man (Classic) #Wong #X-23 ##Wolverine (X-23) #Yellowjacket ##Darren Cross #Yondu ##Yondu (Classic) #Zetora 'DC Universe' #Agent Liberty #Alfred Pennyworth #Amazo #Ambush Bug #Animal Man #Aquagirl #Aqualad #Aquaman ##Aquaman (Justice League Movie) ##Aquaman (New 52) ##Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) #Ares #Atom #Atomic Skull #Bane #Batgirl ##Batgirl (1966 Batman) ##Batgirl (Arkham Series) ##Batgirl (New 52) ##Batgirl (Pre Crisis) #Batman ##Batman (Justice League Movie) ##Batman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) ##Batman (New 52) #Beast Boy #Bizarro #Black Adam #Black Beetle #Black Canary #Blue Beetle (Dan Garret) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) #Booster Gold #Brainiac ##Brainiac (Earth One) #Breach #Bulleteer #Captain Atom #Captain Boomerang #Captain Cold #Captain Marvel, Jr. #Catwoman ##Catwoman (Earth Two) #Cheetah #Cheshire #Clayface #Comissioner James Gordon #Creeper #Crimson Avenger #Cyborg ##Cyborg (Justice League Movie) #Deadshot ##Deadshot (Suicide Squad Movie) #Deathstroke #Doctor Fate #Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) #Doomsday #Donna Troy #El Diablo #Elongated Man #Emerald Empress #Enchantress (June Moone) #Firefly #Firehawk #Firestorm #Flamebird #Flash (Barry Allen) ##Flash (New 52) ##Flash (Classic) ##Flash (Justice League Movie) #Green Arrow ##Arrow (CW Network) #Green Lantern (Guy Gardiner) #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) #Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) #Green Lantern (John Stewart) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Green Lantern (Simon Baz) #Gunfire #Gypsy #Halo #Harley Quinn ##Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad movie) #Hawkgirl #Hawkman (Kator Hall) #Heatwave #Impulse #Joker #Joto #Judemaster #Katana #Killer Croc #Killer Moth #Krona #Lady Quark #Lex Luthor #Lobo #Major Disaster #Martian Manhunter #Mary Marvel #Metallo #Metamorpho #Mr. Freeze #Mr. Mxyzptlk #Nightwing ##Robin (Earth One) ##Robin (Earth Two) ##Nightwing (New 52) ##Nightwing (Classic) #Northwind #Olympian #Owlwoman #Penguin #Phantom Stranger #Plastic Man #Power Girl ##Power Girl (Earth Two) #Queen Bee #Question #Raven #Red Tornado #Rick Flag ##Rick Flag (Suicide Squad) #Riddler #Robin (Tim Drake) #Robin #Saint Walker #Shazam ##Shazam (New 52) ##Shazam (Classic) ##Shazam (Rebirth) ##Shazam (52) ##Shazam (Infinite Crisis) #Sinestro #Slipknot #Solomon Grundy #Starfire #Steel #Superboy (Jon Kent) ##Superboy (Earth One) #Supergirl ##Supergirl (CW Network) ##Supergirl (New 52) ##Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) #Superman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Superman (Earth-2) ##Superman (Earth-Two) ##Superman (Man of Steel) ##Superman (New 52) ##Superman (Pre-Crisis) ##Superman (Classic) ##Superman (Black Suit) ##Superman (Post-Crisis) ##Superman (Infinite Crisis) ##Superman (Red Son) #Superman (Steven Universe) #Supernova (Daniel Carter) #Swamp Thing #Technocrat #Terra #Two-Face #Vigilante #Vibe #Vixen #Wild Dog #Wonder Girl #Wonder Woman ##Wonder Woman (Justice League Movie) ##Wonder Woman (New 52) #Zatanna #Zauriel 'Amalgam Universe' #Access #The Big Question #The Brothers #Catsai #Dare the Terminator #Dark Claw #Deadeye #Doctor Doomsday #Doctor Strangefate #Iron Lantern #Lethal #Nightcreeper #Skulk #Spider-Boy #Super-Soldier 'Side Quest Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *Adolf Hitler *All-Winners Squad **Black Marvel **Blazing Skull **Blonde Phantom **Blue Diamond **Destroyer **Human Torch (Jim Hammond) **Miss America **Thin Man **Toro **Vision (Aarkus) *Alpha Flight **Aurora **Guardian **Marrina Smallwood **Northstar **Puck **Sasquatch **Shaman **Snowbird **Talisman **Vindicator *Angel **Archangel *Arcade *Arachne **Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) **Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) *Balder *Blackheart *The Condor *Daimon Hellstorm **Daimon Hellstorm (Ultimate) *Devil Dinosaur *Dracula (Vlad Tepes Dracula) *Force of Nature **Aqueduct **Firebrand **Firewall **Omar Barrenos **Skybreaker **Sunstreak **Terraformer *Frankenstein's Monster *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes ***Bucky Barnes (Classic) ***Captain America (Bucky) ***Winter Soldier ***Winter Soldier (Captain America: Civil War) **Dum Dum Dugan ***Dum Dum Dugan (Classic) **Gabe Jones ***Gabe Jones (Classic) **Jacques Dernier **Jim Morita **Montgomery Falsworth *Ka-Zar *Manphibian *Moon Boy *N'Kantua, the Living Mummy *New Mutants **Cannonball **Magik **Mirage **Sunspot **Wolfsbane *New Warriors **Debrii ***Debrii (Classic) **Microbe ***Microbe (Classic) **Mister Immortal ***Mister Immortal (Classic) **Night Thrasher ***Night Thrasher (Classic) **Speedball ***Penance ***Speedball (Classic) **Squirrel Girl ***Squirrel Girl (Classic) ***Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) ***Squirrelbuster *Nova (Richard Rider) *Paibok *Powerhouse *The Presence *Satan (Lucifer Lightbearer) *Satan (Marduk Kurios) *Shanna the She-Devil *Soviet Super-Soldiers **Crimson Dynamo (Dimitri Bukharin) **Darkstar **Red Guardian **Ursa Major **Vanguard *Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) *Stegron the Dinosaur Man *Super-Skrull *Talon-R (Robert Rider) *Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) *Vampire by Night *Witch-Woman (Linda Littletrees) *Wrecking Crew **Bulldozer **Piledriver **Thunderball **Wrecker *Zarathos *Zeus *Zombie 'DC Universe' *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Jason Mewes **Jay **Jay (Batman Costume) *Kevin Smith **Silent Bob **Silent Bob (Robin Costume) *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Yosemite Sam 'Free Play Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *3-D Man *Abyss *Agent Coulson *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Keoing *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Melinda May *Ajax **Ajax (2016 Film) *Angel Dust **Angel Dust (2016 Film) *Ant-Man (Earth X) **Giant-Man (Earth X) **Goliath (Earth X) *Ares *Arkon *Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) *Armor *Banshee **Banshee (Ultimate) *Baron Von Blitzschlag *Barton Blaze *Bashenga *Battlescar *Batwing *Bengal *Beta Ray Bill *Beyonder *Bi-Beast *Black Knight (Augustine du Lac) *Black Knight (Sir Percy) *Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) *Black Widow (Judy Hopps) *Blackout *Blue Streak *Bloodwraith *Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Bolivar Trask *Boomerang *Bowman *Brahl *Bruce Campbell *Butterball *Byrrah *Captain America (Marco Diaz) *Captain Universe *Chitauri Tourist *Clay Quatermaine *Cloud 9 *Clown (Eliot Franklin) *Col. Pigman *Colleen Wing *Cotton Mouth *Count Zorba *Crime Master *Crimson Dynamo (Anton Varko) *Cyclone (Pierre Fresson) *Dazzler *Deadpool **Deadpool (2016 Film) **Deadpool (Age of Apocalypse) **Deadpool (Battle of the Atom) **Deadpool (Green Lantern) **Deadpool (Iron Man Armor) **Deadpool (MUA 2) **Deadpool (Ultimate) **Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force) **Deadpool Kid **Zenpool *Dino Manelli *Doctor Strange (Ferb Fletcher) *Dogpool *Egghead *Ellen Brandt *Erik Selvig **Erik Selvig (Untidy) *Fandral *Finesse *Fing Fang Foom *Firebird *Firelord *Forbush Man *Gef *Gibbon *Gilgamesh *Gorilla Girl *Grandmaster **Grandmaster (Classic) *Graviton *Gravity *Grey Gargoyle *Grim Reaper *Guardian *Gwenpool *Halfnut *Happy Hogan *Hardball *Hazmat *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hellcat *Hellcow *Hermod *High Evolutionary *Hit-Monkey *The Hood *Hogun *Howard the Duck **Iron Duck *Huhtar *Hulk-Killer *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *Iron Legion *Izzy Cohen *J. Jonah Jameson *Jack Flag *Jack Frost *Jack of Hearts *Jakarra *Jimmy Woo *Jiru *Jocasta *Junior Juniper *Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) *Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) *Kidpool *Killmonger *Killer Shrike **Killer Shrike (Ultimate) *King Arthur Pendragon *Kurse **Kurse (Classic) *Lady Deadpool *Lady Spider *Laura Barton *Leader *Lightspeed *Lincoln Campbell *Living Laser *Living Lightning *Looter *Lorelei *Lou Ferringo **Hulk (Lou Ferringo) *Luis Reyes *Machine Man *Madame B. *Madame Masque *Madame Web *Man Mountain Marko *Manifold *Man-Wolf **John Jameson *Maria Hill *Master Pandemonium *Meteorite *Mettle *Mirage (Desmond Charne) *Monica Chang *Molten Man *Moondragon *Moonstone *Mordred *Morph *MVP (Michael Van Patrick) *Narblik *Nighthawk *Nightmask *Nova-Prime (Irani Rael) *Oblo *Odin *Overdrive *Owl *Pinky Pinkerton *Poundcakes *Professor Charles Xavier *Quake **Agent Daisy Johnson *Ragnarok *Raina *Ravage *Rawhide Kid *Rebel Ralston *Red She-Hulk **Betty Ross *Red Wolf *Reptil *Rescue **Pepper Potts *Retch *Robbie Robertson *Ronin *Satana Hellstorm *Scheme *Scorcher *Scorpio (Jake Fury) *Scrote *Serpent *Sersi *Shaman *Shang-Chi *She-Hulk (Lyla) *Shriek *Sif *Silas Mourner *Silverclaw *Silvermane *Sleepwalker *Songbird *Speed *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Spitfire *Spot *Squid (Don Callahan) *Stan Lee **Captain Stan **Excelsior Hulk **Iron Stan **Spider-Stan **Stanbuster **Watcher Informant **Willie Lumpkin *Star Brand *Stardust *Starfox *Stature *Stranger *Striker *Sunfire *Super-Patriot *Swordsman *Tatical Force *Thor (Dipper Pines) *Thunderbird *Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) *Trauma *Tullk *Tyr *Uilk *Ultra Girl *U.S. Agent *Valeria Richards *Veil *Veranke *Victor Mancha *Victoria Hand *Volla *Volstagg *Warlord Krang *Weasel *Wendigo *White Tiger (Hector Ayala) *White Tiger (Kasper Cole) *White Wolf *Whizzer (James Sanders) *Whizzer (Robert Flank) *Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) *Wyatt Wingfoot *X-Ray *Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) 'DC Universe' *Adam West *Burt Ward *Christian Bale *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El **Jor-El (Man of Steel movie) *Lois Lane *Perry White 'Amalgam Universe' * 'Other Universes' *Barack Obama *Conan O'Brien *Darh Vader *Donald Duck *Elmer Fudd *Foghorn Leghorn *Goofy *Joe Quesada *Luke Skywalker *Marvin the Martian *Mickey Mouse **Spider-Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Rupert Murdoch *Sora *Speedy Gonzales *Sylvester the Cat *Tasmanian Devil *Tweety Bird *Wile E. Coyote 'Deadpool Shop Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *Abigal Brand *Agent Carter **Agent Carter (Retired) **Captain America (Peggy Carter) *Agent Sitwell *Agent Williams *A.I.M. Agent *Alicia Masters *Amon (Hellstorm's demon-steeds *Ant-Girl *Ant-Man (MC2) *Ant-Thony *Arabian Knight *Asgardian Warrior *Atlantian Warrior *Atlas *Avengers Secruity Guard 1 *Avengers Secruity Guard 2 *Avengers Secruity Guard 3 *Beetle (Janice Lincoln) *Beth the Waitress *Bethany Cole *Betty Brant *Bone Saw McGraw *Brock Rumlow *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Member *Bug *Burglar *C'China *Carnom *Cassie Lang *Citizen V *Count Nefaria *D'Kar *Damage Control *Dark Elf *Deathlocket *Demon *Demogoblin *Demolition Man *Destroyer (Minifigure) *Detroit Steel *Doctor Helen Cho *Doctor List *Doombot *Dore Miaje Warrior *Edwin Jarvis *Electro Goon *Eric Koening *Ex Nihilo *Extremis Soldier *Evil Goon *Fire Giant *Franklin Richards *Frost Giant *Galactus Follower *Gamma Powered Criminal *Gargoyle *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Gordon *Grant Ward *Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) *Green Goblin Goon *Happy Hogan *Harley Keener *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Hecate (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Henry Peter Gyrich *Horse (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *HYDRA Agent *HYDRA Soldier *Ikthalon *Iron Doombot *Iron Cross *Iron Knight *Iron Maniac *Iron Patriot *Iron Skull *Jasper Stiwell *Jennifer Kale *Jiaying *Jolt *Justin Hammer *Kang Minion *Katherine Reynolds *Klaue Henchman *Komodo *Kraglin Obfonteri *Kree Soldier *Kronan Warrior *Lady Donna *Lady Octopus *Laufey *Leather Boy *Lion Soldier *Living Totem *Lyja *M'Wabu *Mach 5 *Maelstrom *Magnitron *Malice (Nakia) *Maya Hansen *Meredith Quill *Merlin *Mighty Destroyer *Mindless One Warrior *M.O.D.O.M. *Moloid *MRD Soldier *Murderbot *N'Basa *N'Dele *N'Gassi *Ned Leeds *Night Nurse *Ninja *Nova (Frankie Raye) *Octo-Bots *The Other *Phobos *Phyla-Vell (Martyr) **Phyla-Vell (Captain Marvel) **Phyla-Vell (Quasar) *The Pistol Pincher *Police Officer 2099 *Power Man (Victor Herman Alvarez) *The Protector *Psyklop *Purple Man *Quasar *Queen Ramonda *Rabbit-Woman *Rage *Red Vulture *Roxanne Simpson *Sandman Goon *Scorpion Goon *Scientist Supreme *Sentinel *Senator Robert Kelly *Sentry-459 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist *S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier *Shinzu *Shinzu Warrior *Shocker Thug *Skrull Queen *Skrull Scientist *Skrull Soldier *Space Phantom *Starlet Witch *Stone Warrior *Sunpyre *S.W.O.R.D. Agent *S.W.O.R.D. Soldier *T'Chaka *Techno *Thom *Thug *Tic *Titannus *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Ultimo *Ultron Destroyer *Ultron Robot *Ultron Sentry *Ultron Sentry Officer *Vampire *Victoria Winagte Hellstorm *Viking Warrior *W'Tambi *White Rabbit Goon *White Tiger (Angela del Toro) **White Tiger (House of M) *Ymir 'DC Universe' *Bo Harras *Dan DiDio *Diane Nelson *Geoff Johns *Jim Lee *Paul Levitz 'Amalgam Universe' * 'Other Universes' *Dj Rattan *Dracula (Christopher Lee) *Murv3 *Ryan Hernandez *Satan (Human) *Super One *Ty Oliver DLC Characters 'Season Pass' Great Lake Avengers Character Pack *Big Bertha *Dinah Soar *Doorman *Flatman *Mr. Immortal Sh'iar Empire Level Pack ''' *Araki *Cerise *Corsair *D'Ken *Deathbird *Deathcry *Electron *Erik the Red *Gladiator *Hussar *Korvus *Lilandra Neramani *Neutron *Sharra *Starbolt *Warstar '''Pack 3 * Pack 4 * Pack 5 * Pack 6 * Pack 7 * Pack 8 * Pack 9 * Pack 10 * Pack 11 * Pack 12 * Pack 13 * Pack 14 * Mortal Kombat Character Pack *Johnny Cage *Kitana *Mileena *Raiden *Shao Kahn *Sonya Blade *Scorpion (MK) *Sub-Zero 'Free DLC' Vehicles Levels Marvel's Story Mode 'DC's Story Mode' 'Gwenpool's Chambers (Side Quest)' 'Booster Gold's Chambers (Side Quest)' 'Flashblack Movies Quest' Open World 'Battleworld' 'Gotham City' 'Metropolis' 'New York City' 'Other Locations' Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Each Level will contain 10 minikits, a Civilain in peril including Stan Lee and Adam West, True crossover bar and 1 trainer/character card. *This game will feature 50 levels on each two Sides including 25 Marvel and DC stories, 30 Gwenpool and Booster Gold Chambers and 30 Red and Pink Bricks. Voice Actors 'Regular Dialogue' *Shenoah Allen - *Troy Baker - Batman/Bruce Wayne (New 52) *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin *Colleen O' Shaughnessey - Captain Jake Morales/Spider-Jake *Michelle Ruff - Computer voice *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Dom Bartlett - *Cian Barry - *Drake Bell - *Skye Bennett - *Tim Bentinck - *Steven Blum - Wolverine/Logan *Melanie Bond - *Kelly Burke - *Bruce Campbell - Himself *Richie Campbell - *Tom Clarke-Hill - *Kevin Coello - Tinkerer *Claire Corbett - *Stefane Cornicard - *Josh Cowdery - *Maria Teresa Creasey - *Samantha Dakin - *Dar Dash - *Robbie Daymond - *Sacha Dhawan - *Mark Ebule - *Nathan Fillon - Wonder Man *Freddie Fox - *Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot, Baby Groot, Green Goblin *Will Friedle - Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Jenny Funnell - *Teresa Gallagher - *Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - *Tim Gettys - Throg *John Guerrasio - *Ryan Ford Iosco - *Chris Jarman - *Kenneth Jay - *Bruce Lester Johnson - *Jonathan Keeble - *Kate Kennedy - *Simon Kerr - *Rebecca Kiser - *Julian Kostov - *Anna Koval - *Lex Lang - *Stan Lee - Himself *Laurel Lefkow - *Arina Li - *Dan Li - *Jimmy Livingstone - *Eric Loren - *Damian Lynch - *Richard Lynson - *Olivia Mace - *Danny Mahoney - *Laura Bailey - Star Butterfly/Starlet Witch *Bryce Papenbrook - Marco Diaz *Vanessa Marshall - Gamora *Gary Martin - *Eleanor Matsuura - *Jason Mewes - Himself *Naomi McDonald - *Colin McFarlane - Heimdall/Horus *David Menkin - *Alexander Mercury - *Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck *Stuart Milligan - *Nick Nevern - *Trevor Dion Nicholas - *Nathan Nolan - *Nolan North - Deadpool, *Mikey O'Connor - *Kate O'Sullivan - *Osi Okerafor - *Ryan Penagos - *Chris Ragland - *Erich Redman - *Matt Reeves - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Alexis Rodney - *Nicholas Rowe - *Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham *John Schwab - *Hugh Scully - Adolf Hitler *Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror *Kerry Shale - King Arthur Pendragon *Martin T. Sherman - *Cherrelle Skeete - *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer *Kevin Smith - Himself *Becca Stewart - *Ronan Summers - *Fred Tatasciore - *Emma Tate - *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto *Christopher Tester - *Caitlin Thorburn - *Paul Thornley - *Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange *Fiona Wade - *Albert Welling - *Adam West - Himself (Archive Audio) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher/Doctor Ferb *Joanne Whalley - Emerald Empress *Andres Williams - *Susan Wokoma - *Glenn Wrage - 'Archive Dialogue/Different Dialogue' *Chris Pratt - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel - Baby Groot *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Pom Klementieff - Mantis *Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan - Nebula *Sean Gunn - Kraglin Obfonteri *Kurt Russell - Ego *Elizabeth Debicki - Ayesha *Chris Sullivan - Taserface *Steve Agee - Gef *Tommy Flanagan - Tullk *Evan Jones - Retch *Jimmy Urine - Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart - Brahl *Mike Escamilla - Scrote *Joe Fria - Oblo *Terence Rosemore - Narblik *Blondy Baruti - Huhtar *Sylvester Stallone - Stakar Ogord *Ving Rhames - Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh - Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus - Mainframe *Michael Rosenbaum - Martinex *Laura Haddock - Meredith Quill *Stan Lee - Watcher Informant *Seth Green - Howard the Duck *Glenn Close - Irani Rae/Nova Prime *Jeff Goldblum - Grandmaster *Fred the Dog - Cosmo Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4